deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hillbilly vs Leatherface
Hillbilly vs Leatherface.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Description It's Dead By Daylight vs the Texas Chainsaw Massacre! Which psycho killer with a chainsaw will come out on top? Interlude Boomstick: There's nothing scarier than a psycho with a chainsaw chasing you down. Except for my ex-wife. Wiz: The chainsaw killer is synonymous with the horror genre, seeing use by many skilled serial killers. Boomstick: Like Max Thomson Jr., the Hillbilly. Wiz: And Bubba Sawyer, also known as Leatherface. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Hillbilly Wiz: The son of two wealthy landowners, Max Thomson Jr. was a disappointment to his cruel parents. Boomstick: See, he was born disfigured, and his parents were ashamed. They hid him from society and built a brick room with no doors for him to live in. They fed him through a small hole in the wall. Wiz: Max eventually escaped, and used an old hammer and chainsaw he found in a barn to take his revenge on his parents. Next, he ran through the fields, slaughtering countless farm animals, because he found it unfair that they should roam free while he was trapped in a box. Boomstick: The police never found the bodies of his parents, but they did find the disemboweled corpses of the animals that lived on the farm. Wiz: The farm was quickly split and sold off, but nobody ever bought the farmhouse. It's said that to this very day, you can still hear the roaring of a chainsaw in the night. Boomstick: All of Max's violence caught the attention of the Entity, a primordial God who fed off of hope and despair. See, the Entity had been collecting killers from across the world to play a little game for him. They would chase down survivors and squash whatever hope of survival they had. For all of eternity. This game would keep the entity filled up on delicious broken dreams. Wiz: In exchange for this Max would receive favoring from the Entity, giving him special ways to increase his murderous prowess. Boomstick: These perks include the ability to rev up his chainsaw at superhuman speeds, the ability to see through blinding light, and an increased tolerance to pain. Wiz: The Hillbilly's weapon of choice is a spiked sledgehammer. This tool was designed for slaughtering cattle, and can easily crush a human skull. Boomstick: His secondary weapon is his chainsaw, a powerful tool that can easily rip through human flesh. While using his chainsaw, the Hillbilly can run as fast as 9.2 meters per second, or almost 21 miles per hour! That's insane! Wiz: To put that in perspective, that's only eight miles per hour slower than Usain Bolt. And that's while he's holding a heavy chainsaw and sledgehammer. It's very likely that he has the capability to run even faster without his tools weighing him down. However, there's a downside to this incredible speed. If he runs into anything, he'll be stunned for a short period of time. Boomstick: The Hillbilly has centuries of experience, as he's been trapped in the same cycle of endless murder for an eternity. Asking him to count how many times he's killed is like asking you to count how many breads you've eaten. It's beyond counting. I wouldn't be surprised if it was in the millions at this point. Wiz: However, he does have some weaknesses. Namely, his chainsaw makes a ton of noise, giving away his position to anybody he's stalking. He can easily be stunned by running into anything, and he isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Boomstick: But why would you need to be the sharpest tool in the shed when you have the sharpest tools in the shed? Nobody questions a lunatic with a chainsaw! Wiz: I guess you're right in that. A most terrible man to behold. His physique is all twisted and disfigured as of by some awful accident. He carries a deadly and cruel chainsaw which he wields with devastating violence, seemingly imbuing him with a superhuman speed for a while. His advantage is also a weakness as the loud noise can give away his position. So I have tried to heighten my sense of sound. Honing in on any sound that is not stemming from nature. Leatherface Wiz: The Sawyer family is a deranged family of insane cannibals. They make furniture out of human flesh and bones, and sell barbecue and chili made of human flesh. Boomstick: Bubba Sawyer is one of the members of this family, and he serves as their bodyguard. He has a fear of his family, and does whatever they say because he's afraid of what might happen if they don't. Wiz: So, Bubba kills people out of fear, and collects their faces to use as masks, gaining him the nickname Leatherface. Boomstick: Kind of excessive if you ask me, but whatever. Wiz: Leatherface's main weapon of choice is his chainsaw, a powerful machine that can cut through people like paper. Boomstick: He also wields a sledgehammer, a tool capable of crushing bone with little trouble. Wait, doesn't this sound familiar? Wiz: Leatherface is extremely fast, being able to keep up with a speeding ca-- Boomstick: Okay, just wait one minute. Are we sure that we're talking about a separate character here? Is Leatherface just a ripoff of Hillbilly? Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, it's the other way around. Boomstick: What the fuck? Wiz: As I was saying, Leatherface is extremely fast. He can keep up with a speeding car, he can kill armed men before they can react, and he once even threw an axe fast enough to cut off the arm of a man before he could scream like a little girl. Boomstick: He's extremely strong, too! He's busted through walls, held his own in chainsaw fights, and even traded blows with Jason Voorhees! Wiz: He's survived a gas tank blowing up in front of him, he's had a stil-running chainsaw piercing his stomach and survived, he's been hit by numerous speeding trucks, and he's had a rock smashed into his face multiple times. Boomstick: He does have some weaknesses, though. For one, he's legally retarded. His thought process is like that of a child. Not to mention, his chainsaw can run out of gas. Wiz: However, there's a reason he's one of the most recognizable horror villains in history. Whether killers perform their heinous acts by the compulsions of their diseased minds, or if they are forced into them by external pressures, has long been a matter of debate. But for one killer, nature and nurture are inextricably linked. Leatherface kills not from a desire to exert his will over others, to satisfy carnal urges, or even to quiet the voices in his head. He kills because he is scared. Scared that others will hurt him; scared that his family will be displeased with him, scared that their shared willingness to eat human flesh will be discovered. Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Pre-Battle It was a quiet day at the Sawyers' cabin. Leatherface sat in a rocking chair on the front porch, watching the crows flutter about in the fields. This was all ruined by a sudden roar of an engine. Leatherface quickly looked up and reached for his chainsaw. He was afraid that he'd have to kill again. It's not something he liked doing, he just had to. To protect his family. He walked wearily into the cornfields, looking around every corner. Then, in a clearing, he saw him. A disfigured man with a sledgehammer in one hand and a chainsaw in the other. He was spinning around, smashing crows into a bloody pulp and shredding stalks of corn. He yelled in anger like a madman. This was the Hillbilly. Leatherface growled likewise to get his attention, and the Hillbilly looked up. The two stared each other down. Leatherface revved his chainsaw and roared. The Hillbilly responded by putting the chainsaw on his back and grabbing his sledgehammer. Then, they began to charge. FIGHT! The Hillbilly got in the first hit. He swung his hammer from the side, smashing it into Leatherface's ribs. For any normal man, this would be enough for a kill, but Leatherface was no normal man. Leatherface responded to the attack by swinging his chainsaw downwards, but the Hillbilly dodged to the side. He kicked up some dirt into Leatherface's eyes and quickly slammed his hammer into his skull. This visibly shook Leatherface, but it wasn't enough to down him. Leatherface quickly recovered, and began to swing his chainsaw around madly. The Hillbilly quickly grabbed his own chainsaw and revved it up. The two toothed chains clashed, and sparks flew in every direction. As the blades clashed, the two madmen looked each other in the eyes. In the Hillbilly's eyes, Leatherface saw hate. In Leatherface's eyes, the Hillbilly saw fear. This gave the Hillbilly enough confidence to push harder and win the clash, pushing Leatherface's chainsaw away before stabbing him in the stomach. Leatherface roared in pain as the teeth of the chainsaw dug into his flesh. He quickly grabbed his own sledgehammer and hit the Hillbilly far enough away to give him time to rip the chainsaw out of his stomach. Blood flew everywhere, and Leatherface quickly threw the chainsaw to the ground. Despite the initial pain and obvious hole in his torso, Leatherface seemed unfazed by the wound. He revved his own chainsaw and began to charge. The Hillbilly began to charge as well, sledgehammer in hand. Leatherface swung his chainsaw in a wide arc, cleaving the Hillbilly clean in half. In the same moment, the Hillbilly swung his mallet into Leatherface's skull, cracking bone. Both of them fell to the ground, but only one got up. Leatherface looked at his fallen victim, and roared in victory. KO! As Leatherface walked home, crows began to feast on the Hillbilly's corpse. Conclusion Boomstick: Woo! I love me a chainsaw fight! Wiz: Allow me to explain why Leatherface wins this matchup. While they can both deal out the same amount of punishment, only one of them can take it and survive. That one is Leatherface. Boomstick: And while Hillbilly may be fast, Leatherface is faster. His measly athletic running speed is nothing compared to the speed of a speeding car, and Leatherface can easily keep up with one of those. Wiz: While Hillbilly may have much more experience, he's never fought with another killer. Leatherface, on the other hand, can trade blows with Jason Voorhees, one of the best killers out there. Leatherface has the advantage in durability,msoeed,many experience fighting against other killers, while Hillbilly has seemingly no advantages. Boomstick: No matter how you slice it, the Hillbilly just can't mask his defeat. Wiz: The winner is Leatherface. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Diegoampage Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Chainsaw Duel Category:Hammer themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017